


To Hate Someone

by chrissy_sky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a private moment, Han asks Luke a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hate Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hey, if you're still doing the Drabble thing, can I ask for a Luke/Han number 3, or 13. Whichever is easier for you. Please and Thank You! - thesensibleone13
> 
> Thank you! I chose 13 because it has the most potential and so naturally it became way longer than a drabble. Literally no one should be surprised. Timeline wise, it takes places not long after RotJ. Too short to explain why Han and Leia are not together and I'm sorry for that. It's my preference to not leave Leia out of the dynamic, because the power of three, even if I like Han/Luke a great deal. Maybe next time! 
> 
> Might do #3 later as well if no one prompts me for that one. XD

-

"Have you ever wanted to hate someone?"

Han's question caught him momentarily off guard, as so many things about the captain did. 

"I have," Luke answered simply, shifting easily out of his meditation pose and rising. The java pot was on the counter and he filled it with water, ripping open the packet to fill the brewing container with. He made enough for two, assuming Han would like it to calm his own nerves. Though outwardly calm, the thoughtfulness that had come over his friend sent faint undercurrents of distress through the Force. 

"Isn't that, uh, not allowed?" Han asked uneasily.

Luke shrugged. "I hated the Emperor and I've never felt that kind of hatred before. Even when my father--when he took you from us and sold you to the Bounty Hunters."

He'd _wanted_ to hate his father for that, so very much, and it would have been the easier path. But even then, as much as he detested what his father had become as Vader, he'd sensed the glimmer of what was once Anakin Skywalker grasping at any light that he could still find in the universe. That light, as Luke took time to figure out, was _him_. 

"Kid…" Han shifted closer to him. 

The Jedi smiled faintly at his friend. "As far as I can figure out, there were a certain amount of trials that I needed to pass before becoming a Knight. Conquering my own hatred was one of those. It was definitely hard. I wanted to kill Palpatine for what he'd done to the galaxy. In particular, I wanted him to pay for what he'd done to my family."

"And you didn't." 

Luke had filled him in on that much already, it was just explaining the finer points of the battle that were difficult when so much of it Luke had trouble putting words to. "No. I knew it wouldn't bring my father back from the darkness. It wouldn't bring my mother back to life or allow me to meet her. It wouldn't save Leia from the suffering and torture she'd gone through, and it wouldn't bring her adoptive family or Alderaan back. It wouldn't bring my uncle, aunt, or Obi-Wan back. But the ripples of light that I still felt in my father, the _conflict_ as I saw it, could be reached as long as I kept love in my heart. There was simply no room for rage as long as I continued to do that."

Han frowned down at him, but he radiated concern, not just disapproval. "Maybe but it almost got you killed. You didn't know for sure your dad would switch sides."

"Probably a sign that I shouldn't play Sabacc again anytime soon, huh?" Luke tried to joke.

Han softened, appreciating the attempt, and wrapped his arms around Luke's waist. "No, I remember your Sabacc face and you really shouldn't." 

"My face has improved, I assure you."

"Uh huh." Han clearly didn't believe him and was even more amused. "You haven't changed _that_ much, O Wise Jedi Master." 

"Not a Master yet. There's different trials to pass for that."

Han groaned. "You're shitting me."

"I'm not." Luke motioned at the old data pads strewn around his room. Some he'd managed to find among Obi-Wan's things on Tatooine, along with a polished river stone that he wasn't quite sure about, but he kept it for how strong it felt in the Force. He wasn't sure what meaning the stone had to his first master, other than it must have been something precious to him. For that reason, Luke couldn't simply leave it in the old hut or throw it away. "Look at those if you don't believe me."

Han's nose wrinkled in distaste. "No thanks. I was never into the extra summer reading program in school."

Luke laughed softly. "Hey, I wasn't either. I always needed to be _doing_ something, like working on a speeder or my uncle's droids."

"My little gearhead," Han murmured fondly, pressing a kiss to the shell of Luke's ear. 

Luke squirmed happily, thoroughly distracted from the dark topic they had started from. He figured, that at least for the moment, he had reassured whatever worries that Han might have for his sanity. "Does this mean you need help working on the 'Falcon again?"

"You can't be any worse than Chewie leaving bits of hair all over the place, which he still denies." Han grinned. "Though seeing you in your work out clothes covered in grease and sweat might be one of my turn ons." 

"All the more reason to do it."

Han reached around him, while still keeping him close in the circle of his arms, for the java pot, pouring two mugs. Mouth still close to his ear, the pilot chuckled softly. "Fine by me." 

Luke accepted one of the mugs and smiled against the brim, unable to help leaning back into the warmth of Han's bare chest. The rage that he had described to Han seemed far from this moment, like it had taken place hundreds of years ago, not merely a few solar months. He allowed it to happen, pushing dark memories from his mind for the moment, to reflect on later, and embraced the peace he felt now. 


End file.
